


Falling for the Unexpected

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: He was so new to this. To all of the things that occur during a relationship. Alec Lightwood had never been in love, not really. And meeting the one he knew, deep down, he was destined to spend the rest of his life with was the most incredible thing that had happened in the 18 years that he had been alive.





	1. Prologue

He was so new to this. To all of the things that occur during a relationship. Alec Lightwood had never been in love, not really. And meeting the one he knew, deep down, he was destined to spend the rest of his life with was the most incredible thing that had happened in the 18 years that he had been alive.

Unfortunately for Alec, he grew up in a world very different to ours. It was full of demons and mythical creatures, it was also a very old fashioned world. Shadowhunters were supposed to marry other Shadowhunters. Parents were likely to arrange your marriage if you didn't choose a suitable partner by the time you came of age. And men were to lay with women, and not other men. (Women were also supposed to lay with men, and not other women.)

Alexander Lightwood broke all of those rules when he fell in love with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. However, their story isn't completely happy, as there were many outside forces trying to tear them apart.


	2. Initial Meeting

The first time Alec Lightwood met Magnus Bane, the man took his breath away. Alec was taken aback when Magnus started flirting with him. Having spent the majority of his life with Jace, no one had ever shown Alec any interest when he was in the same room as his parabati. That was, until he met Magnus.

Magnus was in awe when he met the gorgeous, black haired and blue eyed Shadowhunter. Never before had Magnus felt such a strong attraction to anyone, especially not to one of Raziel's children. The Nephilim kept to themselves and rarely, if ever, laid with a Downworlder.

However, at the time they met, a storm was brewing in the Shadow World, and new girl, Clary Fray was at the centre of it. Of course, another issue was the fact that Alec believed he was very much in love with his parabati, Jace. As this was forbidden, Alec was very deeply in the closet.

Any interactions between Alec and Magnus were limited due to the issue of Magnus having erased part of Clary's memories at the request of her mother, Jocelyn.

* * *

Things really began after Alec was attacked. Magnus had received a summons, asking him to go to the New York Institute as someone needed healing from a demon attack. The warlock had no idea who it was, but he rushed over to the Institute as there was always a chance that the injured Shadowhunter could be the gorgeous blue eyed and black haired angel that Magnus had met a couple of days ago. 

And it was.

 


End file.
